


Phone Sex

by akamine_chan



Series: The Headboard [2]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is husky and rough in Callum's throat, and Hugh is instantly awake, eyes open wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Unbeta'd. I didn't want the prompt "growl" to go by...
> 
> Warning: restrained
> 
> Prompt: growl

It's late, the phone rings and Hugh fumbles it to his ear, still mostly asleep. "What?"

There's a long pause, long enough that Hugh's just about to go back to sleep.

"Dillon."

His name is husky and rough in Callum's throat, and Hugh is instantly awake, eyes open wide. That's Callum's sex voice, what he sounds like when he's hot and bothered. Hugh's body responds to it unconciously, his dick getting hard in his shorts.

He pushes some pillows behind his back and works his shorts down, and drags his fingers over his cock lightly. In thirty seconds Callum's got him raring to go, but Hugh doesn't give in that easily.

"Hey, Rennie, it's late. What the fuck do you want?"

Another long pause and Hugh can faintly hear the sound of Callum panting. Callum's really wound up tonight. Hugh grins. Usually it's the other way around.

"I bought a new bed."

Hugh takes his dick in hand, stroking firmly a couple of times before backing off. His toes flex and curl and he thinks of Callum's wet, hot mouth.

"Oh, yeah? You call to tell me about your new fucking bed?" He fights to keep his breathing even. "Is it big?" He pinches a nipple and gasps, biting his lip.

"Y-y-yes," Callum hisses. "Oh, fuck—" Hugh can hear Callum swallowing hard, dry-mouthed. "It's got a headboard, and all I can think about is tying your hands to it and fucking you—fucking you until you scream—

Through the telephone Hugh can hear the moaning grunt that Callum makes when he comes. "You asshole," Hugh growls, jacking himself in earnest.

Callum half-groans, half-laughs and the dial tone is suddenly loud in Hugh's ear.

-fin-


End file.
